The way to his heart
by elfofdeath
Summary: How did Gine and Bardock get together?
1. Chapter 1

A/n A big thank you to hannabelllecter for helping me edit this chapter your the best

 **The Way To His Heart**

Chapter 1- Food wars

Gine was a Saiyan woman known as a "defect" by her fellow Saiyans. She had slipped through the net somehow and had never been sent off Planet Vegeta for her weak power level and passive nature.

Although, the woman did have a usefulness to her. She was able to use her minimal skills to hunt down meat and gather resources for her people. Her cooking was well known on the planet and she became a cook for her people. She had the assistance of other Saiyans who were in a similar situation as her, there were women who were too pregnant to battle helping her out the best they could.

Gine knew she was fortunate to have this life but she knew there were things she could never have.

Gine was on her way to receive her cooking orders, when a group of Saiyans ran past her toward where the space pods were kept. She knew they must be off on one of their mission to destroy a race or planet for the Frieza empire.

She had never liked destruction and she didn't have much fighting instinct but kept that to herself. Everyone saw her as a defect anyway, so if she told anyone that she might actually be killed. She tried minding her own business as she kept walking but a well-built, tall warrior with spiky hair and a scar under his eye stopped in his tracks and looked to her.

"You there! Why aren't you running toward a space pod, did you not get your orders?" he loudly questioned.

His voice was rough and that of a well-seasoned warrior, and he wore green armour with a matching scouter.

"That's cause…," Gine stammered nervously.

The male looked annoyed by her nervous nature and was clearly growing irritated.

"There is no time for this warrior, I'll just take you in my space pod," he yelled.

He looked at her in frustration and in a rush picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder and ran towards the pod.

"You don't understand...," she called in a panic, "you're making a big mistake here!"

"Just be quiet, warrior! King Vegeta, himself, is under siege off world! All of us must go to reinforce him and put an end to the insolent race trying to kill him!" he bellowed.

She growled as he shoved her into his pod and proceeded to climb in, crushing her into the seat with his back. Before she could tell him who she was, she felt the pod lift off. Gine looked around to see what the man was doing as she started to feel something make her sleepy. Her head began to drop sleepily on the warrior's shoulder, as he crossed his arms to get more comfortable.

After all, the pods were designed so the Saiyans could travel in the vastness of space quickly yet peacefully.

BOOM!

The pod landed on the world, the sudden jolt woke the Saiyan male up and he elbowed the woman behind him to wake her up.

"We're here, get up and get ready to fight," he demanded.

Gine opened her black eyes and yelled, "That is what I was trying to tell you! I can't fight!"

Bardock blinked looking over the warrior closely. He'd seen her before but where? Then it dawned on him and he growled.

"You're that defect right?" he asked annoyed. "We've got no time to take you back now. Just stick close by, defect, and I'll make sure you don't get hurt."

He grabbed her hands and pulled her out off the space pod, cursing himself for bringing the most infamous weakling in their race into battle by accident. She panicked as he dragged her into the ongoing battle. He began to fight the alien race while she stood by watching in fear. Even when an alien came toward her, all Gine could do was simply put her hands up to protect herself. Her lack of fighting instincts showing in full force to the enemies. Luckily for her, the male Saiyan used his strong elbow to crush the aliens skull that had rushed towards her.

Her eyes widened at the fearsome warrior before her as he stared at her hateful.

"You really are a defect," he hissed.

It went on like that for awhile until the battle wore down. Bardock took Gine toward the other warriors who sat battle worn, wiping the blood and sweat off their faces. The King sat not too far, laughing over his victory.

"What a battle! Although, I've grown hungry," the mighty King roared.

He looked around and to his surprise he saw his planet's most famous non-combatant but equally famous cook.

Having had tasted her cooking before, he pointed to her and said, "Gine, my dearest, what on Vegeta-sei are you doing here?"

His tone was light and friendly, surprising the little Saiyan woman.

"It was a misunderstanding sire," she replied nervously with a bow.

The King knew her well after having had her cook for his pregnant wife. She had some protection on Planet Vegeta because of him but she was still mocked and made fun of, which he could care less about that.

"Well, however you got here, I want you to use your cooking skills to create a feast for my troops. Gather and use the aliens if you must!" he demanded.

She jumped as she quickly put her fist over her chest and bowed again. "Yes sire," she replied softly.

Gine rushed off to begin doing as she was ordered and Bardock scoffed as she ran past him. He'd seen the weak, little thing in battle and there was no way she could possibly be useful to anyone even with such a simple task.

"Why are you scoffing 3rd class warrior?" The King asked annoyed.

Bardock watched as the King stood up and eyed the lower class warrior up and down.

"I've just seen that pathetic excuse of a woman be a defenceless mess in a fight, it was disgusting," he replied honestly.

Everyone went silent as the King laughed but smirked at Bardock's bold reply. "Well, guess what? You'd better make sure she comes back here to feed us. You've just earned yourself the job of protecting her from harm until we get home."

Bardock bristled, a frown appearing on his scared face at knowing he couldn't refuse his King. He waved a hand as if to blow off the order while the other Saiyans laughed at him for being the unlucky bastard to be stuck looking after a defect like Gine. He placed his hands onto his armour as he began to sniff out the woman's scent.

He saw her dragging a few heavy bodies into a pile, panting from the strain. "You're not very strong are you, defect?" he mocked with a smirk.

She turned to him, her chest rising up and down quickly from the exertion. She glared daggers at the warrior as returned to her task. "Why are you here?" she asked, her voice clearly indicating how exhausting the heavy lifting was.

"The King has deemed me your protector until we get back to Planet Vegeta, I don't even know why he thinks you're worth protecting," he scoffed.

There was a tone of spite aimed towards her, she was used to it though. She had made her pile of bodies and was ready to take them back to where the other Saiyans were. Hopefully they would be patient enough to let her clean and cook the meal.

"The King sees value in my cooking skills, I make delicious food and it is what keeps warriors like you going," she snapped. She was beginning to get tired of hearing his voice and his constant insults.

She finished her current task and sniffed around hoping to pick up the scent of anything that would pair well with the pile of bodies.

The other warrior crossed his arms staying quiet now, it seemed her words had finally shut him up. He stood close to her as she sniffed the air and Gine growled.

"Don't get too close, you'll overpower the scent," she snapped angrily. She unfurled her tail from around her waist and swatted it against him, only for him to laugh at her feeble attempt at hurting him.

"Does the King really like you? Do you put yourself out to him in order to keep yourself from being sent off-world? I mean, how did you even slip through the system?" he questioned harshly. "Someone like you should have been sent off world as a child."

Gine hissed and turned on him in an instant. She finally snapped, showing him the true Saiyan nature she didn't even know lay dormant within her. "I've had enough of you! All you've done is drag me into a battle I didn't belong in, call me a 'defect,' and now you say I'm sleeping with the King to keep myself from being sent off-world?!"

She moved to stand in front of him, her tail upright and its hair standing on end like an angry cat. Bardock only laughed harder at her attempt to look intimidating to him.

"Are you seriously accusing me of having an affair with a married man, The King, who is married to the most powerful female warrior our kind has ever seen? Do you even hear yourself?! What makes you think he's interested in me?" she asked while never breaking eye contact with him, her eyes unleashing her wrath through her heated glare.

"No male would be interested in the likes of me! Just because I can't fight and don't have the heart for it, doesn't mean it's a bad thing. I like being different from you brutes!" she panted, with her tail still bristling and her fist clenched tightly by her sides.

She knew there was no point in saying more to the likes of him. He would never understand her, none of them would.

She stormed off, desperately wanting to get away from him only to have him follow close behind He knew if he let her get hurt he'd likely be killed.

"Shouldn't you take what you've gathered back before you hunt some more?" Bardock asked curiously.

Gine huffed, obviously annoyed as she came across some interesting plants. She ignored Bardock while she sniffed the plants, trying to figure out their flavour or how she could use it in her cooking. However, the scent of one particular plant tickled the pleasure centre of her brain, and she began to feel a sense of lust overcome her body. She picked up the plant and began grinding some of it up and putting into her pocket. This was another plant that would be better suited as a spice for her cooking.  
"No, if I take what I have it will be eaten raw and I want to make something tasty. Just let me do my task as I was ordered," replied Gine without glancing at him.

He smelt something in the air that was appeasing but he had no idea what it was. He watched her tail sway around jovially and he turned his back walking toward the pile, kicking it to make sure nothing was alive in there. After all, the third class warrior didn't want any surprises, but as he kicked the pile in different places he heard Gine scream and a voice came through his scouter screaming, "Die Saiyan scum!"

Bardock whipped around and saw a member of the alien race on top of Gine and holding her throat. The alien extended a sharp blade out of its skin and was moments away from plunging it down into her.

Even with King Vegeta's order looming over him, seeing that alien over her like that caused him to react instantly.

He saw her trying to get loose. She at least didn't want to die but she didn't have heart or strength to fight back. Bardock growled and kicked the alien off her, beating it down mercilessly with a series of punches, harder and harder. Gine sat watching with wide eyes, she felt a little shocked by what just happened but she watched the beating with mild interest. She had never before witnessed a man exhibit such brutal force on another being with such hate and anger.

She watched Bardock beat the alien mercilessly as its life began to wither away, the pounding of its flesh only stopped when the alien stop movement. Bardock breathed heavily then looked over to her, seeing that the alien's blood had splattered onto her.

"Are you unharmed?" he asked, his voice coated in concern.

She nodded, unable to speak as he stood tall, sniffing the air for any more signs of danger while he basked in the pleasurable victory that stirred something primitive up inside of him.

"Get what you need and let's get back to the others," he ordered with a 'no nonsense tone of voice.

Gine didn't move though, she appeared to be completely spaced out from having witnessed such as brutal beating. Bardock grunted in annoyance and knelt down to her level to be face to face with her. He noticed the spaced out look in her eyes and she flinched when his hand touched her cheek to wipe the blood from her.

"The danger is gone now. Did you think I would disobey my orders?" he replied uncomfortably.

She felt his hand on her skin, gently wiping her face of the blood splatter and she blinked a few times, slowly coming out of her daze as she reached for his sides and gripped him to steady her fear induced shaking. Bardock didn't know what got him riled up before but with her this close he felt something he had never felt with another woman.

"Let's just get our job done," he demanded as he pulled away.

She nodded and stood up on trembling legs, she was such a timid Saiyan that seeing someone die actually affected her in such a manner. She gathered what she needed and took what she could of the pile, but was surprised when she saw Bardock talking the rest.

"Well you did say it was better to take it all together," he replied nonchalantly when he noticed the way she looked at him.

They moved again, carrying their load back to the other Saiyans. The two put the supplies down and Bardock crossed his arms over his chest as the woman panted. Gine saw some of the Saiyan army coming to get the food, but Bardock surprisingly warned them off for her.

"Let her do what she needs first!" he snapped irritably.  
His tail swayed and bobbed angrily, showing he'd challenge any of them who dare try and get past him.

Fasha watched him take his roll of protecting that weak thing too seriously and she began to feel jealously run through her. For years now she'd tried to make Bardock hers and he refused or ignored her at every turn.

Gine gathered what she needed to cut the meat from the bones, grateful that she kept a little, sharp knife for such things. Once the meat was cut she made a primitive cooking pit, adding the meat to it and then the spices.

She watched the meat cook and saw the Saiyans already forming a line and, of course, the King was at the front. The smell over took them all, causing a mass growl of stomachs to be heard and she gave the King the first piece of cooked meat once it was ready. He tasted it, intrigued by the unique flavour she was able to accomplish just by using what scraps were at available on the now, almost dead planet.

"Hmm prefect as usual! Men, get your food," he commanded between bites.

The King took his food and sat down and soon all the others followed suit, even Bardock had taken a seat on the ground and began to eat. She took some meat as he gestured for her to join him and paused for a brief moment, putting her finger up to say, 'gave me a moment.' She took the spice that she had found earlier, the spice that gave her that strange, pleasurable feeling, and put it on the piece of meat she had.

Bardock had already eaten his food by the time she sat down. She held the meat in her hands out towards him with a smile, hoping he accepted her offer.

"I made you something special for saving me before. Even if you've been nothing but an ass to me, I am grateful to be alive," she blushed softly.

Bardock took the meat as she knelt in front of him, waving her tail with anticipation. Fasha Sat next to him, eyeing the scene that she considered a disgusting display on the 'defect's' behalf.

He ate the meat curiously, biting off a large chunk and instantly began to savour the flavour. It tasted nothing like the meat he had just had from her. No, there was something strange about this meat. His eyes grew wide as he felt his heart begin to race. The food was delicious but there something different about it.

Ba-dum!

He looked to her, this food made him feel something he had never felt before. Happiness, serenity, lust and worst of all - the need to mate. Not just to mate for sexual release but for the purpose of satisfying his most basic instincts to pass on his bloodline, to protect and provide, and for the unyielding companionship that would come from choosing a female.

"Is it good? " she asked, her eyes glowing in anticipation.

Ba-dum!

He turned to look at her but before he had a chance to say anything, Fasha began to act up.

"Hey, defect, what are you even doing?" Fasha asked annoyed with a tone dripping in jealousy.

Gine blinked, her face showing her obvious confusion, as the other woman got up and kicked her down.

"Are you trying to steal my mate?" she asked fiercely.

The King was far too distracted to bother with something so minimal, after all, if some women were fighting over a domination issue he wasn't going to stop it.

"I just wanted to thank him...," she replied nervously.

Fasha got on her, holding her in dominion. "He was only doing what was ordered of him. He cares nothing for you," she growled lowly.

She continued to look over the over female in disgust and said, "Why are you wearing armour when you can't fight? You're no Saiyan, you shouldn't wear armor."

Fasha had to teach her a lesson, so she reached to her armor and pulled off her top in one swift motion to reveal Gine's small chest.

Fasha laughed at her heartily now that she held armor out of Gine's reach. She allowed her to get up and Gine covered herself desperately with her arms.

"Even your body is pathetic! Did you think you could win him from me with a body like that?" she continued mocking in amusement.

Gine pushed her off the rest of the way and ran away from the scene, holding her arms over her chest in humiliation. She shouldn't have tried to get close to any of those warriors, she shouldn't have tried to mess with them.

Bardock watched the whole thing unfold, up until Gine had run away from Fasha. He didn't mind telling Fasha the truth, especially when it was a truth involving him. Therefore, he shoved Fasha down, her eyes dropping to a seductive gaze, before he took the armour away from her.

"You are not my mate. I have no interest in you at all," he snapped coldly.

"What? Are you interested in...in the DEFECT?" she all but yelled in shocked.

He eyed her up and down before he began to walk off with Gine's armour in hand.

"So what if am?" he called back over his shoulder, "It's no concern of yours either way."

As he walked he began to wonder what was wrong with him. He was used to not needing anything from anyone but now he wanted to be with a woman, but not just any woman.

'Is food all it takes for me to get riled up enough over a female to want to mate?' he questioned himself internally.

He found her kicking his pod, screaming for it to open as she used her arms to hide her bare chest. He flung her armour towards her, aiming it perfectly to land at her feet, and turned his back to her.

"There is your armour. Don't worry I ain't looking," he said plainly.

Gine snatched the armour up quickly and pulled it on. She felt a little better with it on, but she couldn't help but wonder why he had come here to her. She had begun feeling lustful for him since she had sniffed the herb and although she had tried her best to hide it, perhaps Fasha had been able to sense it. However, it seemed the urges were coming back in full force now that she was alone with Bardock again.

"Trying to steal my space pod?" he asked amused.

"I'm sick of everything, the constant names and the belittling...maybe it's time I do what everyone wants me to do and leave my own race," she said with her eyes downcast. This life, this sad miserable life, was all she had ever known and maybe it was time to leave it all behind.

She tapped on the pod with furiously, still trying her best to get the damn thing open. "I don't belong to this race, anyway, your mate was right about me," she continued.

"She is not my mate. She just thinks because she has some crush on me that she can claim me as her own," replied Bardock, his voice indicating that he had finally turned around to watch her struggle with the pod.

Gine blinked, only faltering in her movements for a split second, as she continued to try take the space pod.

"I don't care what she is to you, she was right either way," she replied solemnly.

Her scent wafted through the air, filling his senses with her lust for him. The air grew tense between them, both seemingly aware of the sexual tension but doing nothing to acknowledge it until Bardock's need for her had grown to be too much.

"You're talking nonsense, Gine, you do belong here with us," Bardock replied gently.

"This is coming from a man that has done nothing but call me a defect since he met me," she snapped angrily.

He scratched his head as he tried to choose his next words carefully. She was clearly very upset, not just with the situation, but with him as well.

"Well, maybe I've changed my mind about you. Your food made me feel things for you that I've never felt before, it made me... want you," he explained lustfully.

She blinked in confusion as she looked up to him, his form coming closer with the long strides of his legs.

"It wasn't just my orders that made me want to protect you," he continued as stopped right in front of her.

Gine stared at him apprehensively, he had gone from insulting her to...this? She stayed silent trying to process what was happening. Had her food really done this to him?

He cupped her face and made sure he had her undivided attention. "Maybe I should make you mine so I can have that skill of yours all to myself," he whispered in a deep, sensual voice.

Before she could say anything, his lips were against her own causing her lips to tingle from the unexpected sensation. She never thought she'd attract anyone with her lack of fighting skills to impress a potential mate, so to attract someone with her cooking skills seemed almost impossible.

Then again, this man kissing her had been nothing but mean to her all day, he had said equally mean things to her as that over woman.

She gave him a rough shove to his chest and backed away from him, moving away in anger. No matter how turned on she felt at that moment, she still didn't like him.

"You're kidding me, right? You think I'm going to sleep with you cause my food got you all hot and horny? You've called me 'pathetic' and 'a defect' since you dragged me here!" she spat with a sneer.

Gine went to storm off but Bardock grabbed her arm and said, "You are right, I have done that. Yet a female warrior has no appeal to me, while here you stand before me too soft to fight. I don't know, maybe l want someone to protect and give me purpose. It's easy to be cold when it's kill or be killed," Bardock explained while avoiding her eyes uneasily.

He was the kind of man who hid feelings well, so talking about them felt unnatural.

Gine understood the way of the warrior even if she wasn't one herself. It must be a hard life for them all.

He sighed as he pulled her close to him, moving his hands to hold her by the waist.

"I don't even know your name," she finally announced shyly at the realization. She hadn't even heard anyone mention it out loud.

He let out a small chuckle, "3rd class warrior, Bardock, at your service."

She thought some more then looked to him. "Then, what are your intentions, Bardock? Do you want a life with me?" she asked timidly.

He looked at her as she asked the question, perplexed by sudden willingness to be in his arms.

"You mean, do I want you as my wife and mate?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "It that what you want?"

She blushed at his bluntness, which only made him smirk, even the thought of it made her seem soft and passive.

"Well, yes. I've always wanted a mate, I just never thought I could have that kind of life," she replied softly.

He lifted her up into his arms and he kissed her again.

"Well, you're going to have it," he whispered against her lips. He kissed her again and she didn't stop herself from kissing him back this time. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pulled back to look into her eyes.

Bardock kissed her again, a soft peck this time before he made his way over to the pod and entered the code to open it. The door hissed opened and he sat her inside the pod as he took off her armour top again. He moved into the pod and closed the door, it was cramped in the pod but it would have to do.

Gine tried to hide herself from him, feeling self-conscious about her chest and body after what the other Saiyan female had said. Bardock moved her hand from one breast and cupped it in his hand giving her a light squeeze.

"Prefect size," he smirked as she began to blush again.

He began to take off his own armour and helped her undress the rest of the way, the small pod proving to make even the simplest task difficult. He kissed her again as he sat her in his seat, grinning as he kissed her neck and moved his hand over her body. She let out a small gasp and moaned as he continued to feel her body while moving her into the perfect angle to accept his hard member.

He moved her around till he slipped himself inside of her and soon moved her on top of him as he kissed her neck and slid back into the seat.

He moved her hips over him until he felt her reaching her peak but as she did, he bit down on her neck. "Bardock!" she called out in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

He thrust into her harder, chasing his orgasm as well. Once he felt himself beginning to tense for release, he moved her face towards him until she brought her mouth to his neck. He sighed in content as she kissed his neck and bit down, sealing them together as mated couple. Bardock lavished his mate with gentle kisses, promising to get the King to marry them as soon as possible.

A/N there us a reason for Gine and Bardock getting lustful enough to sleep together hint the herb.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N thanks to hannabelllecter for editing again :)

 **'The way to his heart'**

Chapter 2

Bardock opened his black eyes, his head pounding like he had drank too much wine but he didn't remember drinking. He felt a weight on his chest pressing him down into the seat of the pod, he looked down to see a female holding him tight.

It was the weakling, Gine, as naked as the day she was born and noticed he too, was lack of amour.

"Hmm Bardock.. stop it.." She moaned groggily

He noticed his tail moving below her and withdrew it, pulling her up and away from his body to get a better look at her. He eyed her face carefully, her flushed cheeks and of course, her ebony eyes.

He couldn't remember how he had gotten in this state with her and why they were both naked, or why he was trying to pleasure her with his tail.

"What.. What the hell is going on here.. How did we end up in my space pod together?" he asked suspiciously.

Before she could answer, there was a knock on the outside his pod and he heard the last voice he wanted to hear at that moment, one he despised.

"Hey, Bardock, are you in there?" Fasha asked.

"We're back on Planet Vegeta, lazy bones."

Bardock sighed as he pushed Gine into the back of the pod as she stared at him, hurt and confused.

"Can you not really remember anything?" she asked softly.

He shook his slightly in response and frowned that he couldn't even remember leaving the other planet.

He was putting his amour back on, side eyeing her but not answering her question. He tossed her amour to her; the pod was still cramped but they needed to get dressed. He watched as she placed a hand on her neck, clearly upset.

He moved her hand and sneered once he noticed the mark on her skin. It was clearly a bite mark. He felt his own neck and saw a faint bloodstain on his finger.

"We'll talk about this later," He snapped

He finished putting his clothes back on and opened the pod, leaving her inside. He tried to ignore how she cowered in the pod and he looked to the other female Saiyan and crossing his arms.

"What do you want?" He asked irritably.

He noticed the way she sniffed the air around him and looked into the pod at the weaker Saiyan below. She shoved past Bardock and pulled the half dress Saiyan up.

"What the hell.. how dare you steal him from me!" Fasha snapped.

Gine looked to the other female in fear and tried to break free from her grasp. Fasha noticed the mark on Gine's neck and turned her gaze to Bardock. She threw down Gine in disgust after she found the mark on his neck as well.

"You and her are mates? How pathetic! I feel sorry for you, Bardock," she hissed with malice.

She stormed off in disgust, and Gine finished getting ready timidly. She avoided Bardock's eye contact, feeling insulted and used by the fact that he couldn't remember their wild mating session.

"You...you did something to trick me into this. I would never have mated with you otherwise," he said with an accusing look.

Gine finally looked to him as she stood up fully clothed.

"I didn't trick you. My food made you want me," She replied angrily. "You promised to not only be my mate but my husband as well, you even said you would get the King to marry us!"

Bardock looked at her with a raised brow and thought of the scent of his food, and how it had filled him with lust.

"Your food!" he shouted after making the connection.

He inspected her amour, sniffing out whatever she was hiding and pulled out the source of the scent that had driven him to lust over her. He threw the herb down and contemplated whether or not to crush it under his boot.

"You did trick me you whore? It was that stuff that made me want to mate with you!" he yelled, getting into her face. "I will not accept you as my mate, I refuse it." He snapped

He walked off before the dammed plants scent could take over him again and make him be with her a second time. Gine stood and picked up the herb, smelling it again. She blinked, confused as it did fill her with lust and she wondered what this herb was. She decided to keep it on her and keep it safe for now but wondered why was this plant had affected them in such a way.

Still, she felt hurt by her mate's words. He was refusing her because he felt tricked by her and she began to wonder if he would ever accept her. After a moment, she started walking to the Palace kitchen to begin preparing for the meal time.

She chopped the food brought to her by warriors, her face not doing well to hide her pain. She stopped immediately when she saw a face that surprised her. Gine put her hand to her chest and stood ridged, dipping her head down slightly in a small bow.

"My Queen, what brings you to my humble kitchen," she asked as politely as possible.

The Queen held her pregnant stomach as she looked toward the food that was being prepared.

"I am hungry and I can't wait around for you to finish making your food today," replied the Queen.

Gine had been making a lot of food for the Queen as of late, she was eating so much more than the average Saiyan to get her through her pregnancy and birth a healthy heir for the King. The Queen sat at a nearby table and rubbed small circles over her stomach, trying to soothe the ravenous child in her womb.

"I will get you something prepared as soon as possible," stated Gine as she began to quickly move about the kitchen.

She cooked fast, choosing a dish that was easily made yet filling and gave the Queen her serving. She looked to the Queen with an innocent look and hesitated for a moment.

"My Queen? May I ask you a question?" she finally said sheepishly.

The Queen looked up with a mouth full of food at the timid cook, she nodded.

Gine took the herb out and held it towards her.

"I.. I found this herb on that world the warriors and your husband were just on," Gine explained shyly, "It made a 3rd class warrior want to mate with me."

She blushed feeling embarrassed talking about this with the mighty Queen who only looked at the herb with a chuckle, smiling at the weaker Saiyan.

"Oh, my dear that is an aphrodisiac that the King wanted from that planet."

Gine looked confused and took the herb back, carefully inspecting a little closer.

"What's an aphrodisiac?" She asked ignorantly.

"Oh, you innocent thing, it makes you want to be intimate. It enhances your sex drive," explained the Queen in amusement.

"Oh..." Blushed Gine.

She looked away as she thought about her and Bardock and how she had accidentally fed him the herb, and how it had made him want to mate with her. She began to feel guilty for what she had accidentally done.

"I see. Why does the King want such a thing?" she asked curiously.

"None of your business!" snapped the Queen. She stood up and wiped her mouth.

"The king will tell you lower class fools when you're ready," she added before walking away.

Gine knew she had to tell Bardock as soon as possible.

She made her way to his room, walking quickly to deliver the new information. When she got to his door she could hear moaning and her name being called out. She blushed as she raised her fist to knock.

...

'Damn that herb,' thought Bardock. His tail was wrapped around his member as it moved up and down against it. He used his arm to brace himself against the wall in his room, he had smelled it and was once again filled with lust.

"Hhh..."

His mind was going wild with want and need for his mate as he imagined her tugging at his member in place of his tail.

"Gine!"

He hated himself for wanting her like this. She had tricked him but they were bonded now, and she would be the one he'd want forever more.

As he continued to pleasure himself, he heard a knock at the door. He was annoyed that someone had interrupted his need for release.

"Who's there!" He yelled from the comfort of his room.

"Its Gine," She answered, yelling as well to make sure she was heard.

He pulled his pants up but it didn't hide his current situation.

"What do you want?" He asked, as he opened the door.

Gine didn't notice the bulge of his pants, she kept her eyes up on his face, looking at with a sympathetic look. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on her thighs and bowed forward.

"I am so sorry. I accidentally fed you an aphrodisiac," She replied apologetically.

Bardock gave her a strange look. It seemed even he didn't know what that was.

"Huh? What is that?" he asked.

She blushed as she looked at him, her eyes taking him all in and coming across his bulge.

"It's something that makes you want to have sex.. It seems when I put it on your food it made you want to be with me," she explained, embarrassed by what she had done.

"Therefore, you were right. In a way...I did trick you," she continued.

He understood, but she didn't do it intentionally or with malice, but he still felt anger for her actions and the fact that he was tied to her now.

He still felt the frustration of sexual desire and it only intensified with her presence. He pulled her into his room without bothering to shut the door.

"I am not happy with you but I need you, right now," he said with a strain in his voice.

"For what?" she asked gently.

He pointed down at his situation and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Do it yourself! You deny me as your mate, so you will get nothing from me!" she shouted angrily.

She turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She would not touch him until he accepted that she was his mate and that he wanted her for something beyond an object to satisfy his lust with.

Bardock was amused by Gine. One moment she was timid and the next she was feisty. He would "do it" himself tonight, if only to rid himself of his intense need. Just for tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** hannabelllecter edited this again thank you

 **'The way to his heart'**

 **Chapter 3**

She was being watched by jealous eyes, her every movement and routine carefully monitored. She had gathered the information she needed and was ready to make her move, but there was one thing getting in her way and that was the Queen. She was coming into the kitchen about the same time every day for food to feed her pregnancy hunger.

The woman had her task and timing ready and soon she would enact her plan.

…

It had been a few weeks since Gine had seen Bardock, she had not wanted to interact with him after their last interaction. She had been busy in the kitchen cooking for the Queen, although she had heard the Saiyans were going on another mission soon, so maybe that would help her avoid her so called mate.

Gine felt furious at him for only wanting her when that herb was affecting him. She felt insulted and sad that her mate did not care for her.

The Queen came back again, she was looking like she was about to burst. Gine had heard rumours that she was due to give birth soon. The Queen sat at the table, eating the food Gine had prepared and she looked to her with a fierce glare.

"My husband wants to talk to you and your mate today. I will take you to him after I finish here."

The Queen continued eating her food and Gine wondered what their mighty King wanted from her.

The Queen finished her food and gestured for Gine to follow. She put her hands together in front of her nervously as the Queen found Bardock.

"You there, you are coming with me." The Queen demanded sharply.

He lead the two to the throne room and they were stood before the King as the Queen took her throne.

Gine looked toward her mate as she stood with crossed arms. He didn't look amused at all.

"I have brought you here to ask how that aphrodisiac affected you."

The two looked confused and Gine felt embarrassed about it as well.

"Well, it made Bardock and I... want to mate." Gine explained shyly.

King Vegeta smiled as he stood up and chuckled at the small, weaker Saiyan.

"I meant side effects my dear."

Bardock looked annoyed as he folded his arms not liking the friendliness the King was showing Gine. Even if he didn't really want her as a mate, it didn't mean another man could touch her. Sure, the King was married to the Queen but it still filled him with unease.

"Well, I don't even remember doing anything with Gine." Bardock replied harshly

Gine felt ashamed hearing it. She wished he could remember what they did. The King sighed a little as he looked to Gine and waved off Bardock.

"You can go to your mission now, Bardock. I have things to talk to about with this little one."

Bardock growled a little but he had to go on this mission, he had no idea what he was about to face and needed to prepare.

With Bardock gone, it was time for the King to talk to Gine.

Bardock was getting ready for his mission. He was about to step into the pod when he was interrupted by Gine who ran up and hugged him happily.

"I am going to be the royal cook!" she said enthusiastically.

Gine wanted to see him off as well as tell him the news. She didn't care if he didn't see her as a mate, she cared for him and had a bond with him. She just wished his interest in her wasn't just based on sexual lust.

He grumbled, wondering why the King couldn't just say that in front of him. He sniffed the air, grateful to smell her scent with a mix of his faintly in there. He got into the pod and saw her worried look as the door began to close.

Soon he was gone, leaving her standing there until she ventured away, hoping that he would come back to her safe.

….

On the alien world:

Bardock and the other warriors had been fighting another fleet and had just defeated them. Bardock was eating his rations to replace the energy he had just lost in battle.

He looked up as Fasha appeared in front of him, the male warrior looked up with disgust and the female smirked wickedly.

She held the herb before him and giggled.

"I will make you want me. If this can make you mate with a weakling then surely it will make you mate with me."

The scent if the herb hit him and his body did fill with lust but not for the woman before him. No, in fact he wanted Gine.

Yet, she wasn't here. He looked at Fasha as she touched his member with a smirk and he pushed her off even though he was turned on. All he wanted was Gine's touch, she was his mate after all. He figured Fasha had wanted to trick him without Gine around, think that it would make him touch her.

That wasn't going to happen. He fired his Ki to destroy the herb in anger, the man needed his mate and he needed her soon. He cursed the herb and was glad he had destroyed that bit, but then again it seemed the King planned on making that herb available for all Saiyans.

He left the planet ahead of the other Saiyans and as he returned to planet Vegeta and sniffed out his mate in his room. He knocked on the door, breathing deeply. She opened the door with a yawn as she had been working hard for the King and Queen to make their food.

"Bardock, you're back?" she asked tiredly.

"I had to come back, that bitch Fasha used the herb on me. I guess she thought I'd be with her cause you weren't there, so I came back for your touch."

Gine blushed with understanding, she rather he touch her then Fasha, even if it annoyed her that he only came to her with lusting. The sheer thought of another woman touching him made her jealous and filled her with a need as well.

She took his hand and pulled him in for a kiss. She didn't want him running off to another woman just cause she wouldn't mate with him again. He laid her down on the bed and stripped her of her amour and clothing. He needed her right then and there but he could afford her some pleasures before he took her.

She was naked before him and it made him hard. He lowered himself down to her and licked her sensitive womanhood causing her to moan. After a few licks to get her juices flowing and her desire growing, he moved himself and took off his amour and then entered her. She gripped him tight as he moved in and out of her, his tail teased her own and moved to intertwine them together as he gave into his lust.

"Bardock!" she moaned.

Once they both gave into their desires and reached bliss together, he withdrew from her and fell on top of her. Gine lay there hoping this time he would remember what they had just done.


	4. Chapter 4

The way to his heart'

a/n Thanks again to hannabelllecter for beta reading and editing

Chapter 4

Gine lay on Bardock's chest after a blissful night at her mate's side, although as she awoke a little from her slumber, she began to dread Bardock waking up. After all, the male Saiyan thus far never remembered the night before after smelling the herb that made him lustful. This time it wasn't her fault her mate had smelled the herb, it had been that Fasha trying to do as she had accidentally done in hopes of stealing him from her. Yet, he had come to her instead. She got up and put some food on so he could taste her cooking again before she went to her new job as a royal cook.

Bardock sniffed in a delicious scent as he came into consciousness again, he felt his head was fuzzy and everything was a blur. He got up and noticed he was naked, as he stood up he made his way toward the smell and he saw an equally naked woman cooking. He sniffed at her scent and knew it was his mate, Gine - the one he had accidentally become mates with - thus he gave the woman a deathly glare.

"Did you use that herb on me?" The male snapped annoyed.

He had a short fuse when annoyed and didn't even take the time to appreciate her nude state. Gine sighed as she slammed her big knife onto the table with all her Saiyan anger.

"No, Fasha did," She snapped furiously. "She wanted you to fall for her, to become her mate, but you came here... I didn't want you running off to her because I refused you in that state. So, I gave you my body..."

There were tears in the female's eyes as she stared at Bardock in pain, he gave no emotional response to her words, he simply found his armour and began putting it back on in silence.

"I tire of this... I tire of that herb making me want to do something I don't want to."

He finished getting ready as he saw a knife coming toward him, he easily dodged the sloppy attack and held the attacker's arm as he looked toward a crying angry Gine.

"Get...Get out!" She wept in anger. "Leave my room! I'm sick of you never remembering our time together and getting used as an excuse for you to rid yourself of your lust!"

He shoved her away and gave her a cold uncaring look, this weakling was his mate and he had a 'bond' with her, but he didn't want to be with her at all. He said nothing as he walked out leaving the crying annoyance behind.

Gine slammed her knife into the floor in anger and frustration. What was she expecting anymore? He didn't love or care for her so why did she keep putting her body out for him? Why did she keep thinking he'd come to care for her?

..

Days later:

Gine was in the kitchen preparing a royal meal for a supposed special guest who was coming today. She worked quickly and had everything ready to be served later. Therefore, she decided she would have a little walk before she was needed again, it was hard being a royal cook but she was glad that she had been given such a grand job. The Saiyan woman felt strange, she had been feeling strange the last couple days. She felt weaker than normal and her food had not been staying down at all. As she continued walking she found herself feeling an intense wave of nausea coming up and she was just thankful her body had waited till she finished cooking to vomit.

However, while she was in this vulnerable position unable to stop the convulsions of sickness, she managed to scream in pain as blood came pouring out the front of her armour.

…

"Where is that 3rd class cook?" an annoyed voice snapped.

The royal cook was supposed to bring the food for the guest and since the Queen didn't want to interact with said guest, she had come to drag the cook out to do the serving. She had brought a servant to help carry the food. Yet, her cook wasn't in the kitchen, the food was there but the cook was not. The Queen made a servant take some of the food now and as she did that she caught the scent of blood in the air.

She began following the scent to the source. Just meters outside the kitchen there was a female Saiyan laying in a pool of her own blood and from the unpleasant smell in the air, her own vomit as well. The 3rd class armour, the shortish spiky hair, and that weak power level gave her a clue as to who the victim was. The heavily pregnant Queen knelt, turning the almost lifeless body over and saw it was indeed her royal cook. She felt a surge of annoyance as she lifted the woman up and carried her off. It would be a shame to lose her wonderful cook.

….

Bardock stood pulling his glove up as he readied himself for another blasted mission. The missions seemed to be coming in more frequently lately and it was always eradication missions these days. This didn't feel like the King, yes, he had destroyed the Truffle, but this seemed…different. He eyed up Fasha with hate and anger. That bitch had made him do something he didn't want to, he walked up to her, eyes filled with hate and he grabbed her throat. He had felt something strange just moments before, a strange unknown pain shooting through him and it had made the warrior angrier than normal.

".. Manipulate me like that again and I will kill you…" He snarled venomously in a hushed tone. "I will never be with you or want you!"

As Bardock was about to throw the woman down to the floor he heard his name yelled from behind.

"BARDOCK!"

There stood the King of all Saiyans with an annoyed look on his face. He grabbed Bardock by the hair and threw the woman down and placed a foot on her head.

"You third class filth do nothing but annoy me! Take that woman to a cell and you, male, are coming with me."

The King moved and watched the woman getting dragged off screaming. The King pulled the other Saiyan male along with anger.

Bardock snarled at the King, this wasn't because of the threat he made to Fasha, no, the King wouldn't bother himself with such matters. Fasha was going into a cell for an unknown reason and the King was angry at him for another unknown reason.

His head was forced up and Bardock observed that he was in the medical wing or possibly the royal medical wing. He wasn't sure which, all he knew was that he was forced to look upon Gine in a rejuvenation tank, her nude body on display to all. He could see the wound the tank was going to heal. It was in her chest near her heart, she had a bruised stomach and multiple gashes from what appeared to be the heel of a boot, but he was noticing how deathly thin she was looking. She hadn't been that thin a few days ago, her ribs were showing which was a sign of a malnourished Saiyan.

"Did you not sense your mate was in danger!?" The King snapped angrily. "I had to leave a very important guest as my pregnant wife carried her here which induced her labour."

Bardock clicked onto the King's fury, the Queen had gone into labour over the weakling before him getting hurt.

"It is _your_ job to sense when your mate is in trouble and protect her, not my wife's. Your wife was attacked and almost died, and you did nothing!"

The King in his fury slammed the male down and stomped on him a few times before rushing off. Bardock sat up as a doctor tapped the tank and tutted a little while looking at the vital signs. Bardock wondered if what he had sensed and felt before was Gine's pain from the attack. He sat crossed legged trying to put the puzzle together as the doctor sighed with a frown, looking downcast.

He looked at the monitor, paying more attention the vitals. Gine's looked strong but there seemed to be another flat-lining before his eyes. He stood, puzzled, and put his hand to failing vital sign and looked to the doctor.

"What is this?"

Bardock felt concern for the first time, he never felt concern for anyone, not even himself.

"Your mate will be fine in a few days; the attack was brutally intended to kill but..."

The doctor pointed to her stomach.

"Her body was attack harshly and due to her already weakened state from malnourishment... Well, she is no longer carrying a child."

Those words hit Bardock hard and his face reacted with complete shock. Gine must have been in the vastly early stages of pregnancy where she herself didn't know she was with child.

The doctor saw the Saiyan male's reaction and walked away to let his words sink in. Bardock, for the first time, had no desire to go off and fight. He was stricken down to his knees, shaking in a bit of rage. Who had hurt her like this? Who had tried to take her away from him? Who had taken his unborn child away so early? Why did he care? He had denied Gine as his mate, he didn't acknowledge her as his and didn't even feel close enough to her to know when she was at death's door.

He growled, his teeth showing in his fury. He swore whoever did this would pay in blood by his own hands and he would avenge his mate and dead unborn child. He had a gut feeling telling him who did this. Why else would the King arrest her? Bardock stood, filled with bloodlust and walked from his mate to take his revenge.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thanks to hannabelllecter for editing again

Chapter 5

Bardock wanted revenge, he wanted to make whoever had almost killed Gine and had caused his unborn child to die, pay. The 3rd class warrior walked with purpose toward the cells. That bitch female warrior who had been on his team for many years trying to seduce him, trying to get into his pants. He had always felt some disgust toward her desperate one-sided love, he hated how she acted toward him. Now the bitch, in what he suspected was a jealous rage, had done this to him and for what? To make him hers? Did she think doing this would make him love her?

No, he hated her more than ever, he was going to make her pay in blood for the crime, screw the King and his judgement on her. The King too, knew it was Fasha that did that to Gine and he was probably distracted with his Queen delivering a new life into the world.

The cells were guarded, of course, so the male warrior thought about how to go about this. He didn't want the guards to see him and knew there was nothing wrong with his actions, in his eyes, there was nothing wrong with trading blood for blood.

However, many might have different views, that Fasha deserved to get judged by the King. Only after judgement would she perish at the hands of the King is he so chose; but that process would not happen, Bardock would make sure of that.

Bardock made his move quickly, knocking the guards out with all the power his 3rd class body gained. Sure, they were elite guards, but they were Saiyans with similar weak points and he used them to his advantage.

He had to be quick now and act before the guards woke up in a few minutes. After all, his attack to knock them out would not be debilitating enough to keep them down for long. Bardock came across the cell, he saw her in there with her hands tied to the floor in metal cuffs and her tail also tied in a manner to cause her pain. In fact, her whole body was immobilized to stop her escaping.

Bardock used all his Saiyan strength to open the bar between him and his revenge. Bardock looked at the woman, his breathing deep and loud and filled with fury. Fasha looked at him for a brief moment; she had been late in arriving for the mission, making a poor excuse and that was all the evidence he needed. His hand glowed brightly with hate and rage and he fired Ki at her, but he didn't stop there. He slammed punches into her body with all his brute strength and fired a Ki blast straight into her heart.

She was dead. He laughed as he licked part of the blood from his arm, and left the cell covered in blood, ready to pay for what he did. Now with that bitch out of the way, his mind could focus back on Gine. She wouldn't be better for a while, so it gave him time to wash up before he went to watch over her in the rejuvenation tank.

…

The news spread quickly that a prisoner had been killed, the woman who had obviously been behind the attack on the royal cook. That woman in the cell was to receive a death sentence but had been murdered and the King was furious.

..

Bardock sat looking up at the healing tank at Gine, her wound was healing, and she'd be waking up soon. He knew he would eventually come face to face with the King and he also knew he would have to explain himself, talk himself out of a death sentence, and he wasn't much if a talker.

Hours passed and Gine was getting prepared to leave the healing pod and as he watched he thought on how bad of a mate he had been. He knew it was lust filled desires that had made him sleep with her, he had been uncaring and had not proved his worth yet, but now that would change. His lust had created life but now that life had gone, he had pushed Gine away so many times out of anger because he had felt used.

"Bardock!" a stern voice called.

He looked up seeing the King alone and he stood knowing too well why the king was here.

"I was expecting you sire," Bardock announced boldly.

The third-class warrior crossed his arms showing no fear.

"Save your breath sire, I know why you came. I openly admit to killing that bitch, Fasha, before your judgement on her."

He looked over to the unopened tank to Gine.

"It was revenge for her almost killing Gine and for the death of my unborn child."

The King looked on, thoughtful if not unemotional in his reaction. Bardock stood still, ready to receive his punishment without fear or regret.

"You were right to seek revenge, but there needs to be punishment as you have undermined me."

The King spoke with such promise as if trying to act wise, but the King's eyes went to his royal cook and he smirked knowing just how to punish the warrior type.

"For 5 years you will not go and fight, nor will you be involved in conflict of any kind. You will help Gine with her royal cook duties. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other business to attend to."

The King turned now grinning from ear to ear. He had a new son to see and he couldn't be bothered with the 3rd class and their stupid conflicts anymore.

...

Gine's healing pod finally opened and she fell forward. She felt something warm getting placed around her and looked up to see Bardock was there, his eyes wide with concern as he rubbed her shoulders. She breathed in air deeply, panicking a few times from the shock her body was still experiencing. She had never been in a rejuvenation tank before and she had no idea how she'd got here.

" Wh… what happened."

Why was Bardock comforting her? He hated her and only used her to rid himself of lust.

"Fasha tried to kill you... She beat you badly and you had a bad wound on your chest..."

He put his hand on her bare chest where a scar now lay and Bardock sighed knowing he had to tell her the other thing.

"Yes. Because of what Fasha did to you... "

He picked her up and held her face.

"She caused the death of our unborn child."

Gine's eyes widened in shock and horror at the revelation just told to her. She had been pregnant but now the child was gone. Bardock smiled and held her face gently as he proudly announced his murder of Fasha out of revenge for what she had done to her. She stared at her so-called mate with wide eyes as he moved his hands down her body to her hands.

"I know I have been a bad mate to you and have not even done any type of courtship with you, but this incident has shown me how much I care for you."

Gine felt anger, he had treated her like nothing more than trash and suddenly he changed, just like that.

"You think that makes everything OK? You've treated me like trash, hated me, and used me for lust. Do you think I am going to act all lovey-dovey?"

She had a lot to process at that moment, she loved and cared for him, but he had a lot to make up for.

"Well, I have 5 years to change your mind."

She looked confused as he said this and Bardock kissed her head.

"It's my punishment for killing Fasha, I will also be spending a lot more time with you in your job."

He licked his finger with a smirk as he laughed and picked Gine's armour up and handed it to her.

"I'll leave you be."

He did just that and she stood, shaking as the previous news finally sunk in. She wept over the loss of her unborn child but what should she do after crying and mourning? Bardock said he was going to prove himself to her but had the warrior really changed that much!?

A/N The King did that to Bardock purposely and last of royal family for a bit


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Thanks to hannabelllecter for editing this.

Chapter 6

Gine looked toward Bardock with hate as she stood cooking for the royal family, he sat yawning not helping her at all in the kitchen. Bardock had been ordered by the King not to fight as punishment for murdering Fasha.

Although he decided he wasn't going to help cook - and that is what he was doing - he'd help her serve the food but that was it. Bardock could see she was angry and annoyed but he paid no mind as he had told her what he would and wouldn't do and she had yelled, calling him useless.

Ever since she had recovered from her near-death experience, he had made it a point to prove himself to her. There were certain mating rituals he had yet to perform to prove himself to her. She thought he would not do any of those rituals, yet as Bardock sat watching her cut the meat with her massive knife he licked his lips with a plan forming in his mind.

Gine may be the weakest warrior known to Saiyan-kind but she was able to lift that big knife. She was beautiful and watching his small, curvy mate cook turned him on. She muttered to herself as she readied the recipe, he had watched her cook when they met and mated and even now the scents she created were appealing and unique.

She made him his own food to keep him off the royal food - he should be bringing her the food, not the other way around. He bit a chicken leg as she wiped her head with a sigh.

Gine had been getting over the fact that she had lost a child because of Fasha, who had been killed by Bardock, she was also trying to think on how to deal with Bardock. She could see him watching her with hunger in his eyes, she lifted her head with a look of disgust and gave a "hmf."

It was a denial of his lustful look as he had a long way to go to win her over, after all, he had not been that good to her. She pushed some plates forward and growled to him, she wanted him to at least keep his word that he'd help her serve the food.

"Finish your meat and keep your word to me, after all, you could at least do some work."

He got up and close to the Saiyaness with a quick mocking bow. He took some of the plates, as did Gine, then they took the food to the royal family. Gine saw the royal Prince in his mother's arms and gave a small smile as the Prince was a small bundle of joy, yet as they left she felt sour and jealous over what had happened to her.

Even if she thought the worse of Bardock and the fact that he wasn't ready for fatherhood, she seemed to want it, but Bardock had to pay for how he had acted till now. She hissed in annoyance as the male warrior continued to follow her after delivering the food. He'd done his job, so she wished he'd stop following her. He put his arms around her waist suddenly and she batted at his arms as his face came closer to her ear.

"Gine..." He whispered lowly as he picked her up over his shoulder.

She thrashed in annoyance and found him carrying her to the kitchen. Gine found he had put her down on the counter and he grinned with confidence at her furious look.

He dug through the storage and brought out a huge chunk of raw meat. Bardock knew a survival recipe and could make it from any meat. He made the confused woman watch him cook the meal before he lowered himself to his knees, offering it up with both hands to the small Saiyan blinking confusedly.

"What... What is this? "Gine asked confused.

"To show you I am a provider, I will bring you meat from exotic worlds when I am allowed to go off world again."

She blinked as he pulled a bit of meat off and fed it to her. Gine quickly realized what he was doing and spat it out. She stood up annoyed and glared at him.

"Enough of this!"

She knew he was trying to start a courting process with her and she was not ready for it. Bardock took her arm with a grin, it would take more than that to win her over - he pushed her into a counter and she growled in defiance.

He kissed her gently, but she pushed him away and walked away in disgust.

…

She couldn't believe Bardock's actions - he thought everything could be fixed with a meal and a kiss, or maybe he wanted something more. It wasn't as if she didn't enjoy sex, it was that he'd hurt her and suddenly turned around and had become lovey-dovey. She sighed as she got out of her armour and ran water in a bath.

Gine observed the scar on her chest and frowned. She got in the bath and relaxed in it, closing her eyes to think of Bardock's touches on her skin. The Saiyaness found her tail entering her womanhood and she grabbed her breasts, she took time to pleasure herself and she moaned loudly with joy.

She did like Bardock, but he had to pay for what he did to her. She had to be strong, make him beg for forgiveness, and maybe fully woe her with courtship.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/n smutty time thanks to hannabelllecter for editing and helping me out me with ideas

Gine lay in the hot water filled with pleasure, her tail worked its magic inside her womanhood. It didn't feel the same as her mate's, but it was almost as good. The fur on the appendage tickled her insides and turned her on, the tail had many uses to Saiyan's beside transforming; sex, a show of emotions, and it felt amazing when it was touched by another, but could be painful if pulled the wrong way.

Gine cupped her breast thinking of Bardock touching her - she'd make him work for her, maybe use him like he used her. It was a bit spiteful, but he had used her and made her feel bad about herself. Her moans grew louder as she got closer to the bliss she desired but then she heard a noise that made her stop.

There were footsteps and she sat up in awareness as she sniffed around, part of her relaxed as she found the source of the smell but in another way felt some annoyance.

Gine saw him walk in with a yawn and looked down at her with a lustful grin. She stared up horrified as she covered herself a little as she yelled in fury.

"Why are you here?"

He grinned as his eyes roamed over her, he could see her flesh and could smell lust emitting from her even if she was surrounded by water that should have wiped out the smell of it.

"We are mates; are we not?" he asked seductively. "We are meant to share our beds, our bodies and even this..."

Gine knew a form of courtship was to bathe and wash each other, to share things and rid oneself of lust so a different bond could form. They had been lustful, yet they were not close, and she frowned as he dared to fully take his armour off. She stood up now angry, he was not getting anything like that from her. She would make sure he slept alone - he wouldn't sleep with her or share her body in any way.

"You're not getting any of that, all it would lead to is sex. You still just want sex and sex alone. I haven't forgiven you for using me like that before."

He felt her push him a bit and he took in a big scent of her lust.

"You're full of lust… "

He stepped in closer to her as she forcefully pushed him back.

"So? It doesn't mean I want you…"

She looked away thoughtful, then looked back at him through her peripheral vision. She could use him like he used her for lust, use him and toss him away like he did her. She pushed passed him and walked toward the bedroom without saying a word as she was deep in thought. Bardock had hurt her, and part of her thought that if she hadn't almost died or lost their child, he would not have cared for her pregnant state. She did not believe his quick turn around in attitude, she believed once he got what he wanted he would ignore her again like he did before.

She could smell him close behind her, predictably he had followed, and she grinned knowing he could not see it. She would play a little, she looked to him with anger as he kissed her bare shoulder, loudly sniffing her aroused scent. She showed her anger with a scowl, she was still a little angry he had disturbed her when she was still furious with him. He'd treated her as though she was unworthy of him, so she would use him and toss him aside like he had her.

Therefore, she said nothing of rejection, she encouraged him to put his hands around her slender frame. Gine guided them back towards the bathroom, luring Bardock in for her little trap.

She looked to him as she stepped into the water and he followed. He kissed down her neck and she gasped, it was going to be hard to see this as just using him, but she reminded herself it was for lust and revenge, even if his touch was good against her newly washed skin. Part of her hated it for all the times he used her for expelling his lust.

Gine knelt into the water as he loomed over her and splashed water over herself, he ran his hand through her wet hair.

He breathed a little heavier as his hands roamed her body, his hand found her breast as the other grabbed her tail. A shiver ran down her as he gently stroked and kissed it. She blushed as she moaned.

She felt her desire and lust building again, he kissed down her neck again and she felt his fur against her entrance. She let out a moan as he used his tail in her. Gine felt him splash water on her body again and she enjoyed the pleasure for all its worth.

"Bardock," she couldn't help but moan, he removed his tail from her as he continued to kiss her. He moved her to sit on top of his member in the water, she leaned into his body as he encouraged her to raise up and down as his hands held her breasts. She closed her eyes lost in bliss as he moaned kissing her neck, his tail playing with her other entrance. She let him pleasure her in any manner he wished, groaning as the tail worked its way into her butt causing Bardock to moan and thrust harder.

He was connected with her and she quickly came from his eager thrusts, Gine took the opportunity to quickly remove herself before he could cum. He gave her a pitiful look and she got out of the water.

"I am done with you, you can go now."

He stood blinking at her coldness, still filled with excitement as she covered her body and eyed him up.

"You heard me. You can go, bring me food in the morning and I might consider giving you more since you're meant to be my provider."

Bardock took her shoulder with his hand and she batted his hand away.

"I don't understand… Gine?"

Gine sat on the bed in her room with a smile.

"You used me for my body, did you not? I am doing the same to you till I forgive you."

He got it, this was a bit of revenge for his actions. He didn't leave just yet, he felt angry over her words but he had mistreated her and now had to prove himself to her.

He was filled with a need for release and he panted a bit as he looked over her half covered body. He saw her curves exposed and put his hand on his member. Gine blushed as he touched himself while looking at her.

He took her words so calmly. She was waiting for anger and for him to tell her where to go, but his mind was too lust-filled to argue.

"Gine," he moaned.

He panted as he got close to her body.

"Please let me sleep beside you and I'll prove myself a provider and worthy mate."

She moved her wet hair.

"I don't want you beside me. You'll just want something I'm only going to take from you when I want, for now."

"Use me, Gine!"

She blushed, this sounded nothing like the bold warrior he normally was. He was far needier and desperate. He came on the floor and groaned, she tossed him his armour and pointed to the door.

"Not right now, do what I say until I can forgive you and then I'll consider you worthy of me again."

Bardock grumbled and put his armour on, slamming the door as he left. Part of her hated what she was doing but it was sort of fun to see him beg.

Next chapter you'll find out what's going on with Bardock


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/n I haven't said this yet but thank you for all the reviews guys! I can't believe this fanfic is so loved 3

Bardock walked into his small room slamming the door behind him in fury, he couldn't believe how he had just acted with Gine. It was an embarrassment to beg her in such a manner but also the way she acted just now.

He sat in his bed and ignored the throb in his pants. Saiyan women can be stubborn, but that was Gine showing some domination and he had acted so submissive. No, he was a powerful, third-class warrior, an alpha amongst them - in his head anyways - he had to prove he was the best, strongest male to keep others from trying to steal his claim.

They weren't true mates yet, the bond isn't solid and they aren't married. They had a connection, but he had ignored it as he had mistreated her and now she was getting revenge.

An idea struck the Saiyan male, she said she was using him for passion. She wanted passion, did she? Oh, he'd give her so much passion she'll be begging him to stop.

Gine also wanted him to bring her food, to prove himself as a provider for her. He told her he couldn't cook and that is why he didn't help in the kitchen, but an idea hit him that night on how to work with her demand.

…

Gine had slept blissfully all night, it had been somewhat fun to use Bardock for sex like he had used her. Sure, it hurt her in a manner to do it, but he had no emotions other than lust for so long. She yawned, wondering if he would bring her food to follow her demand. She would control if and when they did it, and she had added maybe she'd do it if he brought food.

The Saiyaness had to get ready to cook food for the King and Queen, the door to her room opened and she saw Bardock, without food, enter in full battle armour for warriors of the 3rd class. Gine blinked, confused as he was meant to stay on world for 5 years without battling or fighting. He moved around her room to make his way to her, taking her hand in his.

"Get your armour," he demanded roughly.

Gine sat up as he began pulling her up off the bed, she knew this was probably not a good sign by the change of his attitude.

"Why are you in your battle armour? You've been in casual armour since King Vegeta demanded you remain here."

He looked at the small woman with a smirk as he lifted her up and found her battle armour.

"Ohh, I have special permission to take you on a little trip with me off-world. You wanted me to prove myself as a provider, right?"

She had said that, but where was he carrying her? She thrashed a little, trying to kick and punch him but had no heart to continue. Curiosity was winning her over and she wondered where he was going to take her. He walked to the space pod storage, found his, and put her down to help her put her armour on.

"I am going to show you how strong I am and how much I can do for you."

He held her close as he opened his pod, making sure she didn't run off.

"I have to cook for the royal family though."

He scoffed as he placed her on the seat in the pod and sunk in to loom over her, his face now grinning with confidence.

"Oh, that is all sorted, my mate."

She blushed at him as he kissed her, he called her his mate. He rearranged their seating positions and the pod closed and took off.

Where was he going to take her? It seemed he had taken her words as a challenge and it was one he wanted to win.

..

They had slept till they arrived on another world, the crash of the pod woke them up. Where were they? The Saiyaness came to as she felt Bardock kiss her neck, but she moved away from it.

"Do you not remember my words? It will be me who dictates when you get to have me."

Bardock giggled as he opened the pod door and she got out to see a strange new place.

"Oh, I remember. I will give you so much pleasure you'll beg me to stop. We are on a world not too far from Vegeta, here I will prove myself to you."

He took her hand gently as she sniffed the new scents, uneasy but Bardock, the seasoned warrior, did not care. Bardock picked up his pod and carried it to a clearing. Gine could hear roars and movement in the distance and she walked behind Bardock warily, that was until Bardock put the pod down and sniffed the air.

"I will build a shelter and bring you the food you wanted from me."

She could smell scents of strange plants and animals - her tail raised a bit and Bardock snuck a touch of it.

"Don't worry, I will protect you here."

He directed her to the pod again and opened it.

"Stay in there while I sort out shelter and food. You are defenseless, after all. "

He closed the pod and left her there, banging on the pod in fury. She sat bored in the pod for god knows how long until he returned and took her toward the shelter he had built. She sniffed the air and saw a giant chunk of meat over a split of fire.

She looked impressed as the Saiyan pulled her close and led her to the shelter. That night, she let him touch her and take her without rejection. After all, he had brought her the food she told him to - but next time, she would continue to make him work for it..


	9. Chapter 9

Edits by hannabelllecter

Chapter 9

Oh, last night was wonderful, but a stupid mistake on her end – she gave in way too easily to Bardock. Yet, seeing him make a shelter and him providing food just made her drawn to him. He slept on the floor and she got up quietly and got on her armour. She wanted to explore a bit of this world, didn't want Bardock to keep her in the pod while he went off and had all the fun. She wanted to know where she was and what was here. She could smell the pungent aroma of herbs and berries, hopefully, this planet didn't have an herb that triggered mating just like the other planet she was accidentally taken too.

She walked lightly out the shelter to see the vast array of foliage surrounding them. It wasn't dead or dry like Vegeta, it was green and lush. She was smelling scents and she made sure not to venture too far out, keeping Bardock's scent within range. She looked through bushes and saw little bird-like creatures with horns, they looked newly hatch which meant their mother must be nearby.

She moved off, not wanting to face a mother in a rampage to protect its children. She heard stamping and looked up, seeing a big lizard-like animal with short arms, sniffing the air and bending down to pick up an animal in its mighty jaws before walking off. Gine watched on in awe as a big creature with 4 legs, a long neck, and a long tail growled as little ones followed it. It pulled a tree down to eat leaves and let the little ones eat as well.

She saw an easy potential for prey, and that was the bird-like animals, they ran fast but were an easy take down. Yes, she didn't fight and was weak but even she could hunt and gather. She smelt something new and found a nest, the eggs were cold to the touch. She tapped an egg and inspected it further, taking the biggest egg since this nest was clearly abandoned. However, eyes watched the strange female from afar, clicking sounds were aimed at each other as a form of communication. They were natives of the world – primitive, bug-like creatures.

Gine would make Bardock food and prove she too was a provider and he would have to work harder to win her over. She knew there was a reason he had brought her here to this strange world and she would find out what it was. After all, why would the King so easily let Bardock go off-world for her?

The Saiyaness started up the fire pit and made a makeshift plate to cook the egg on.

Bardock could smell something pleasant, stirring him from his sleep. He rolled, patting beside him for Gine and found her gone. He rushed to get his armour on and ran out of the shelter, he saw her cooking and he frowned a bit. She had gone to gather on this dangerous world – he knew from the reports what this world held and Gine was too weak to face the predators and natives, she shouldn't have gone out alone.

He walked to her, looking down at her with the frown still plastered on his face. He hadn't cared about her until she had almost died, but now he wanted nothing more than to protect her from harm and be with her till the day they died. She looked up at him with wide eyes, smiling proudly. Gine was too damn cute. He wondered if it was because she wasn't a warrior that she was so small and without muscle mass.

"Gine, what do you think you are doing?" he snapped.

She offered him food from the fire and he didn't take it.

"This planet is filled with predators that would eat you up. You should not have gone off alone."

Gine huffed at him and put his food down, standing up with her hands on her hips.

"I am not spending whatever time I have here stuck in a pod. I can hunt and gather without you."

She whipped her tail as she got up close to him.

"What do you care anyway? You cared nothing for my safety in the past. The Queen said you had to be told I'd been hurt before you came."

She watched Bardock's face as he gave her an annoyed, angry look.

"I didn't know what I felt, I sensed something... I am unused to this, it's new to me! I've never cared for anyone besides you. Do you know what it's like as a warrior? We can't afford attachments to others, we see comrades die every day."

Gine folded her arms as she looked off.

"No, I don't know your life, but opened myself up to you and you did nothing but hurt me. I will continue to use you..."

He rolled his eyes sick of the argument. He walked closer to her and stared into her eyes, wanting to hurt her.

"You're just trying to grab for my attention. Even if it was the herb that brought my attention to you, you know your lucky to have anyone as a mate. You should feel fortunate that I care enough to want it now."

Gine had felt no one would want her, yet she stood with a look of hurt and pain on her face from Bardock's words. Even so, her feelings for Bardock were...

"That's not true Bardock. Please, I lo…."

Her words were overtaken by a growl and she saw a big dinosaur coming toward them. In the bushes, natives watched the pair, talking to each other.

"There is a male, this puts a change in our plans."

Bardock laughed at the challenge from the dinosaur and flew up using his skills to fight it – it would only serve as more food for their stay here. Gine watched him fight and thought about his words with tears in her eyes. She turned away and wandered off into the jungle, feeling like it would be for the best if she just left this world and him behind. She found the pod but before she could open it she felt something hit her neck. Her vision blurred and her steps faltered before she fell into unconsciousness.

Bardock had taken down the dinosaur, he was covered in blood and looked around for Gine, wanting her to cook the meat. He'd said something cruel, but he was going to make it up to her. Saiyan's argued all the time and it made him excited that Gine had a good snap back, but as he sniffed around he found her scent was very distant. He pulled his catch to the shelter and easily tracked her scent to the pod – she had been here, but others had been as well. The scents went into the jungle and he knew someone had taken his mate.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Thanks to Hannabelllecter for editing despite the fact she was ill.

Chapter 10:

Bardock snarled as he looked to the darkening sky. It was going to be a full moon tonight and though he had been an Oozaru many times over the years, like many third-class Saiyan's, he could not control the primal ape. He had to think though, he might be facing many foes in his hunt for Gine and returning her to him. The Oozaru form could come in handy, yet what if he accidentally hurt or even worse, killed Gine, while in the out-of-control form.

Therefore, the Saiyan crouched down and pulled at his tail harshly till it pulled loose from his body – he hissed in pain but knew it would grow back, the tail only stopped regrowth after it was cut off. He stood as he breathed through the pain, his strength and weakness gone, he continued to track Gine's scent through the forest. Many scents overwhelmed him and almost got him lost a few times, but he found his way, he sank and kept himself low and quiet, he acted every bit a predator on the hunt. He was on all fours and kept as low as possible. He smelt fire and saw a village made of wood, bug-like villagers were clacking and waving weapons toward a platform.

A big bug covered in strange markings stood near the platform and began making what sounded like a ceremonial speech. Bardock had no idea what they were saying, so he put on his scouter.

The scouter was great for translating any language and as he turned it on and faced the bug, the scouter did as it was programmed too – translating the bug language into his Saiyan language.

We gather here under a new moon to sacrifice this strange beast to our Moon God."

Bardock watched in horror and anger as his naked mate was brought up unconsciously to the platform. The bug painted her, touching her body in a way that made him snarl. He felt primal rage course through him – as they tied her up, he jumped out making a noise only an enraged monkey would make. The noise made the bug warriors turn to him as he used all his power to shoot through them and pull bodies apart.

"Gine!"

They attacked in large numbers and Bardock began to feel overwhelmed. He felt spears impale his body, but he didn't stop, he had to wake her up! She still had her tail so his only option was getting her to see the moon while he was still far enough away to avoid her rampage.

"Wake up, Gine! Open your eyes!"

"A voice was calling her, she knew the voice. It was telling her to wake up, but she was so tired.

'Leave me alone.'

Again, her name is yelled.

"What do you want?'

She opened her eyes wearily and the beta rays of the moon hit her. She gasped and screamed, her face angled up directly to the moon as the screams became raw. Her mouth opened and sharp canine teeth became fangs, her face and body began to change as the hair began to grow rapidly and her size increasing to a great ape form. The shouts of horror could be heard near her feet as she stood before them in the female Oozaru form.

She fired a beam from her a mouth on the crowd and Bardock flew up out of the shot.

See! She is a monster! Kill it!"

Spears were thrown at her from every direction. She swung her tail, slapping away most of them but some hit her, enraging her even more. Bardock joined the destruction as Gine in her Oozaru form began crushing the bugs below. Bardock fired Ki at them while Gine stomped and swatted at them in her primal rage.

"The whole village was decimated by the Saiyan pair in a matter of minutes. Bardock sneakily flew behind the Ozzura (Oozaru) and pulled her tail – putting all his energy into weakening her. One power fuelled tug after another and the tail was pulled out. She wailed in agony as she began to change back into her normal Saiyan form and Bardock caught her as he landed on the ground. He rubbed her face, the pain still smeared onto her features as she leaned into his fingers and he kissed her lips.

He carried her back to the shelter and the world around them seemed to tune into the protective male, the surroundings eerily quiet. He lay her armour down beside her, having gathered it before leaving the battlefield, and covered her in a fur blanket he had made from an animal skin.

He put her head on his lap as he held her protectively, growling as warning away any intruders.

Gine snuggled into a warm fur blanket, her eyes opened as she sniffed in the scent of Bardock and their shelter. The last thing she remembered was walking away upset and the site of the moon. She moved around noticing her armour below her and she couldn't feel her tail anymore. She spotted Bardock next to the entrance with his back against the wall, eyes closed, yet it looked like he'd watched over her with his arms folded. He didn't have his tail either and her heart raced as she looked him over.

She felt desire burning and she crawled over to him naked, she'd promised she would only take him when she wanted him, and she wanted him at that moment. No, needed him. it was as if her instincts were driving her.

Her lips met the sleeping males.

"Bardock," she whispered lowly.

"He heard her whispering voice and opened his tired eyes slowly. He hadn't slept much, he had cleaned Gine of her paint and had hunted food and gathered water. He saw her up close and felt her lips on his. He pushed her back a bit and she frowned, he could smell her lust and understood why she felt that way.

"He had been Oozaru many times and had dealt with this lust himself, yet here was his mate who he had said an awful thing too, wanting him to rid her of this urge and wanting to mate.

"He pulled her in as she kissed him again with more passion than before. She already had no clothing on, so it made it easier, but he felt her pulling at his armour.

"Eager hmm?" He asked slyly.

She growled in desire and he began taking his armour off, teasing her with his slowness. She gave a frustrated groan as she helped force his armour off. Bardock kissed her, telling her to wait without words. He became bare to her and he felt her hands feeling his muscles, touching every exposed inch she could reach. She kissed him greedily as he laid her on the blanket. He kissed her breasts to tease her, inciting her lust more to soak her entrance. He placed a finger in her at the same time and closed his eyes as she began to moan.

She touched his member and he groaned in pleasure as readied himself to enter her, he took her hands and threw then above her head as he pressed into her womanhood. At first, he was gentle as he worked to build her pleasure but as they went on they became primal, scratching each other roughly and tugged at the other's hair.

Gine came quickly for him, but he would make her cum, again and again, a few times that night till she was too tired to continue and then he let out a growl as he came. He lay beside her and stroked her hair deep in thought. When her lust faded, she came to her senses when she woke up, they would have to talk. He knew what he wanted now and he hoped their wild love making this night was the starts of it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

A/N edited by **hannabelllecter**

Gine woke up suddenly from her deep sleep, she saw Bardock beside her. The Saiyaness remembered everything – the transforming, the sex – she panted as she knew why she lay beside the man who had said cruel things today.

Bardock's eyes flickered open and he saw Gine sat panting away, she looked to him with wide eyes and a blush. He sat up and wrapped himself behind her as he gave her a comforting kiss.

"Shhh… you're safe. You defended yourself and proved how powerful we third class Saiyans can be," Bardock complimented softly.

Her breath slowed down and she turned to face him, keeping the naked Saiyan man at a distance.

"Look Gine... We need to talk," Bardock announced gently.

She agreed, they did need to talk but what did Bardock have on his mind?

"Go on…," Gine replied confused.

He took her hand and looked into her eyes with all seriousness.

"Gine..."

He cupped her face, gently stroking her cheek while he searched for the right words. He didn't know how to phrase his feelings, he was the silent type who said nothing unless he needed to.

"My words before... I did not mean them... I am the lucky one."

It was hard, he blushed a bit in frustration by his lack of ability to say what was in his heart.

"I never thought I'd have this. I keep pushing you away because I fear with my lifestyle... I could die, and I won't be able to protect you."

Gine blushed at his confession. If he'd meant this then…

No, it wasn't that simple, but she had things to say too.

"I know I've been a pain... yet you've hurt me. I've liked you since we first mated. Actually, my feelings for you continued to grow beyond like. Even if you're an asshole. You made such promises then ignored me and I understand how you feel about not always being home to protect me. When your punishment is up you'll go off again and I'll worry about you not coming home alive."

Gine had feelings for him which was obvious, she wanted him and needed him to be her husband. Bardock blushed a little at her words. He knew they would be worried forever more – him about her while off-world and she'd be worried for him.

"I can't make promises... Yet these feelings... I want us to have a child together while I'm home. If the child strong enough to stay on world then I'll teach him to be as strong and powerful as myself."

He had pulled her closer as he spoke about their future child, placing his forehead against hers as if to be as close as possible to prove he truly meant what he was saying. Her softness had infected him in a way that neither could have ever expected.

"The child will protect you too, so what do you think?" Bardock asked softly.

Gine thought about his words, momentarily speechless by the warmth radiating between them. She wanted those things too, but be had spoken promises before.

"Bardock, you've promised me stuff before and broke your promises. You were a jerk. Using the herb as an excuse...," Gine snapped.

She felt tears in her eyes coming forward and Bardock wiped them away. He pulled back to look into her eyes again as she spoke the truths that now would haunt him.

"You said you would marry me, now you say you want a family with me... How can I believe you after the things you've put me through?" Gine wept, upset by the heartache of their chequered past.

He thought and knew she was angry about everything he'd said and done still.

"You've said things like this before. How can I believe you?"

Bardock held her face closer and kissed her head.

"Because you've changed me. Your softness has changed me, made me softer. I never felt love or the need to be with another till I met you."

Gine blushed hearing Bardock say he loved her. She loved him too, but he had hurt her so much.

"I love you too, Bardock. I do. If you're being honest with your promises, then marry me as soon as we get home."

She smirked a bit at him.

"Now tell me why did you really bring me to this world?" Gine demanded with confidence.

Bardock blushed but smirked a bit too.

"To prove myself as the alpha male and a worthy provider. Didn't you want me to prove that?"

Gine remembered how she yelled at him with her demands and grinned a bit at the fact he'd brought her here for that. It worked.

"That and when you were dominating the other time we had sex, it made me want to prove I'm the dominate."

Gine got his words, such a Saiyan mate thing to say. She had taken what she had wanted last time and they had lustful sex last night.

"Oh, you didn't enjoy me taking charge and making you beg?" She asked shyly.

He huffed and looked off a bit awkwardly. She gave him a kiss on his lips and grinned.

"Oh, you did. I'll do it again sometime."

She backed off and sat back, looking outside with refreshed energy. She knew they should go home soon but they had finally got on the same page and she had made her way into his heart. He put his lips on her and held her in a kiss, running a hand down her back to her butt.

"You know I'm going to keep mating with you till your pregnant again."

After everything, he really did want all that. She wanted it too and she wanted him. Gine kissed him back passionately. They were going to have sex not only to reaffirm their new promises and declarations of love but to also help create a new life.

A/n I'll be wrapping this up next chapter ^-^ I have more Bardock/ Gine stories planned they just don't fit this story


	12. Chapter 12

edited by hannabelllecter 

Chapter 12

Epilogue

It was time for the united lovers to go home to Planet Vegeta. They had spent time enjoying the alien planet and Gine had watched Bardock hunt and bring her food – she cooked his hunted food happily. They held each other in Bardock's space pod as they slept on the journey home. The journey was long and when they returned home Bardock was met with anger from the King of all Saiyans. After all, Bardock had not only disobeyed the Kings' orders but he had taken Gine without permission, a lie Gine had been blissfully unaware of.

Of course, Bardock somehow talked himself out of the worst punishment possible but was punished nonetheless. Bardock took it with gritted teeth but he still begged the King to marry him and Gine.

Eventually, the King relented and they became man and wife as well as mates for life. Although they fought and argued with each over, they always forgave one another. A year into their marriage and Gine found herself pregnant again but her pregnancy wasn't easy. She spent most of her time bedridden and being sick all the time. She was giving a medicine to help her with the overwhelming nausea and help her keep food down. Gine was forced to stop cooking for the royal family when she was put on bed rest. Bardock was by her side through it all, even when she eventually went into labour with her first child. The labour was hard in her weakened state, if not for the rejuvenation tanks then she and her son would have died.

Bardock and Gine named their son Raditz, and once Gine had recovered from her life-threatening delivery, they watched as their son was placed in a tank for newborn Saiyans. He was judged strong enough to stay on world and thus Gine and Bardock began to raise their son, Raditz, as a warrior. Although Gine couldn't do anything to teach him, she would look after her son and told him how strong he was. She often watched her son train and watched as the Prince and Raditz became friends.

As for that herb that had gotten Gine and Bardock together, well it was perfected to a point that it just made Saiyans want to mate more. It was more than pure lust, it was the instinct to have children, thus the Saiyans population began to increase and that drew the attention o the evil Frieza.

"I think it's time those monkeys were reminded of their place and then I should make use of their numbers."


End file.
